Kamihakuri Aisuki
'Character First Name:' Aisuki Character Last Name: Kamihakuri 'IMVU Username:' Shiyanti 'Nickname: (optional)' Ai-chan Suki-chan Ehrm maybe someothers wil appear throughout time ;p 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 186 an 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 1,58 cm 'Weight:' 40 kg 'Blood Type:' 0+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None as if yet 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Is a very much kind person, caring for her friends, family and fellow villagers deeply. however she kinda reveals her care a bit to openly at times, she tend to annoy some people whoom wil end up disliking her perhaps somewhat clingy nature.Tsuki gets sad once she realises someone does not like her, but mostly gets over it pretty quickly as she realises there is more then plenty of people around that do like her. When it comes to battle she does not know when to quit, she would continue until her very last breath, something that is quite unexpected for someone with her behaviour, afcourse when it comes to sparring or training she is much less devoted into finishing it to the end, feeling that if you would give up halfway a fight it wil only weaken you instead of strenghtening you. 'Behaviour:' Is quite easy going and friendly against any, remaining as such even if they might not return her kindness, believing that anybody can be nice and good, until they have afcourse proven her otherwise.However she is pretty much the same to her enemys, always attempting to be polite until her bad buttons as pushed such as her friends bieng hurt or anything she held dear bieng threatened. 'Nindo: (optional)' Never Give Up 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kamihakuri ( see sayd clan on the clan pages) 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' None. 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Paper,Explosion Taggs 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): -*5x = 10 Points Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): -*10 x = 15 Points Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): * 3 x = 9 Points Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): *2 x = 8 Points Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): *3 x = 6 Points Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): * Sealing Taggs 2 x = 10 Points List the other weapons here: Total: 58 Points used 2 left. 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Above Average Stamina *Exceptional in use and understanding of Explosive Tags 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Strength *Below Average Speed *Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Pale blue almost white 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shunshin no Jutsu /Body Flicker Technique - Rank D (nin) The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Kami Shuriken /Paper Shuriken - Rank D (kg) A technique that consists of pouring one's chakra into a scrap of paper in a split second, hardening and sharpening it, so it can be used as a shuriken. Its sharpness is equal to that of a shuriken made of metal. The user can further increase the power of the shuriken by making it into certain shapes. Kami Bunshin /Paper clone - Rank B (kg) This technique takes advantage of the users ability to create and manipulate paper. By infusing her chakra into paper, she can shape it into a perfect replica of the user herself that she can control remotely. When the clone is hit or disperses, it merely collapses back into sheets of paper. The usr can even hide Explosive taggs into the clone. Kami /Origami Wings- Rank C (kg) Allouwes the user to make wings out of paper that can carry them at great speeds Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu /Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique- Rank D ( Gen) This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. Paper Chakram - Rank B (kg) The user combines a large quantity of paper sheets into a single chakram-like shape, which she then throws at the intended target. While in flight, the disc spins with tremendous speed and its trajectory and inclination can be freely manipulated by her, presenting opportunities to attack the enemy from all angles, even if the disc is initially avoided. The discs spins so fast that a collide between two of them result in a considerable impact. Shikigami no Mai /Dance of the Formula Paper - Rank B (kg) Using the skill of origami and ninjutsu , the user can turn her body and clothing into many sheets of paper. She can control and reshape even parts of her body with sheets at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering her enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them.She is also capable of hovering while in her paper form. Nunoshibari no Jutsu /Cloth Binding Technique - Rank C (Fuin) The user uses a rolld of cloth to tightly wrap up the intended opponent, completely immobilising them, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques. The ability itself is versatile as once completed, the addition of further seals can be placed on top of the bound victims, preventing them from even being summoned while in effect. Mere physical contact with the cloth seems to be required to use this technique. Gofū Kekkai /Five-Seal Barrier - Rank C (Fuin) This technique creates a barrier around a place by placing four "forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in different locations surrounding the place to be protected, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces, and are connected with the user's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material's destruction is "forbidden". Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the four tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. 1 slots left. 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' None yet 'Background Information:' Ai's parents have known one another since a very young age, when they reached the age of 12 they had both become genin. There friendship seemed to have been drivting apart for a while since they did not have as much time spending time with one another basically becouse they both ended up in a different Team. However as soon as they both made it to Chuunin they found the time to be togheter once more, falling in love and eventually marrying. Ao's father continued his ninja training making it as far as Jounin, Her mother however always had the dream to become a stay at home mom. However the sad side to this was that they did not seem to be able to get pregnant, they kept trying and trying, and eventually they gave up. One day suddenly Ai's mother started to feel strange, they had no clue what was going on with her, she had become 40 recently and blamed it to the.. ehrm olderly lady no more baby stuff.. however quite the opposite was happening.. it appeared that Ai's mother was pregnant.. several years later then planned but still. Aiwas born on a night wich niether of her parents would ever forget, after wishing and trying so many times Ai was finnalt born. Ai grew up a regualair childhood and attended to the acedemy as soon as she came of age, this however seemed to be slightly harsh on her, some people tend to pick on her for having olderly parents, to Ai it was her parents and she loved them and did not see what was so strange about having parants slightly older then other peoples parents. she did not seem to care much and kept her happy bubbely personallity. She made it quite easilly to becoming a Genin, working as hard as she could, whilest afcourse giving her plenty of time to attempt and make as many friends as possible. She was not an uber fast learned nor uber slow, just regulair as she herself would call it. When she was 14 the time was there to have the chuunin exams, she was quite nervous for she felt somewhat pressured, she had to make it at least to chuunin tot make her mother proud. To her susprise on her chuunin exams when it just seemed as if she was getting defeated something unlocked inside of her, appearantly she was one of the few Kamihakuri that possesed the Gekkei kekkei, her father was delighted as the battle turned from a loosing one to a winning one. Ai believes she mostly won becouse she probably surprised her enemy, for at least she had surprised herself with her sudden paper manipulation skills. After finishing her chuunin axamn and afcourse passing she had decided that she would try to make it as far as she could, she would train, ger stronger, and make more friends. And more importantly to her was to get stronger for the sake of her friends wanting to protect them at any costs, as wel as her parents.. since the kids in school at her earlier days had eassily and bluntly stated that her parents where weak, wich Ai afcourse did not believe one bit of, however she would get strong enough to protect her whole family from whatever would come in her path. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))